1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to grinding machines and particular to a novel combination pedestal and vacuum system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grinder wheels having guards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,907 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such grinder wheels produce substantial amounts of dust and particulate matter as grinding occurs and it is desirable to remove the dust and particulate from the vicinity of the grinders so that the operator can clearly see the results of the grinding and also for health reasons so as to remove such material so that it will not be inhaled by the operator.